


Europe Trip

by reddead



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, M/M, lambliff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddead/pseuds/reddead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in May 2010.</p><p>Adam goes on a European promo tour and Tommy gets to go this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy settled into his seat beside Monte & LP. Tommy has the window seat because, well, the others let him - somehow, everybody in the band loves him and looks after him. Also it is his first trip to Europe and Monte & LP had been there, done that so let’s give Tommy the window seat.

Tommy was happy - actually he was really excited on the inside. His outward demeanour was cool, but inside he was all of a jumble. He had spoken to Adam before the limo service collected him for the ride to the airport.

Adam told him that one of the dancers had checked it out for them and there was an underground car park ... the elevator from all floors went straight there.

The limo from the airport would drop Tommy, Monte & LP off at the hotel - then Tommy was to go to his room and call Adam immediately. .... no need to unpack, he wouldn’t be staying there!

Tommy questioned how this would work ... surely he would be seen leaving Adam’s hotel with him? wasn’t it their plan to keep the relationship undercover for now?

Adam’s assurances were good enough for Tommy – Tommy adored and trusted Adam. ‘Great – I’ll have a quick shower and call you then’ he said. Adam smiled to himself and said ‘No need Glitterbaby, don’t worry ... all will become clear’

So the instructions were that Adam would send a car to collect him, Tommy would sneak into the lift with his luggage and press P2 ... when he got out of the lift the car would be there waiting. Excellent!

Tommy thought that he really should sleep, but he was too excited .. so he watched 3 movies as Monte & LP slept between meals.

Thankfully, the flight and the journey to the hotel went smoothly ... Tommy’s room turned out to be on the floor below Monte & LP (cool thought Tommy, clever Adam!) but Monte was all up for kicking up a fuss and getting him moved. ‘It’s fine’ said Tommy ‘honestly, we will hardly be in the hotel anyway with our schedule!’ Monte was tired and decided to leave it alone.

Tommy turned the key to his room, closed the door and picked up the phone. ‘I’m here, BabyBoy!’ he said grinning. Adam laughed saying ‘the car will be there in 10 minutes ... see you soon!’

Tommy gathered his luggage and opened the door ... a quick check of the hall, no-one around, and he was out of there and hurrying towards the elevator. He smiled quietly to himself. If he was to have his way, the abandoned hotel room would see some action for sure!

The elevator arrived on Tommy’s floor and the doors slid open. No-one was inside. Tommy pushed P2 and watched the floors tick by as he descended into the car parking area.

He was pleased to see the driver there to greet him. His luggage was taken and the driver walked to the rear of the limo to the trunk. The limo had tinted windows and Tommy couldn’t help but grin. ‘Holy shit ’ he thought ‘who would have even dreamed of this 12 months ago?!’

Tommy opened the front passenger door ..... ‘Mr Ratliff, you might want to get in the back’ said the driver. Tommy answered ‘No, it’s fine ... I’ll ride up front with you’

As Tommy ducked his head to sit in the front passenger seat, he detected a slight movement and his eyes were drawn to the back seat ... where he could make out a pearly white smile and a pair of piercing blue eyes. The voice that he loved more than anything else in the world quietly said ‘you might want to reconsider that option, Mr Ratliff!’

Tommy smiled that smile that is only for Adam. He shook his head and closed the front passenger door ... the driver had finished loading the luggage in the trunk and quickly came round and opened the rear door for Tommy. Tommy stepped into the back of the car – he waited for the driver to close the door and then he sat looking out of the window. ‘Nice car, Rockstar!’ he said, feigning disinterest in the fact that he was in the back seat of a limo – with the love of his life who he hadn’t seen for 48 hours.

Adam threw his head back a little and laughed .... ‘playing hard to get are we, Mr Ratliff?!’

He turned his head toward Adam ... his look so intense that it made Adam gasp ... Tommy slid across the seat and snuggled his shoulder under Adam’s outstretched arm. He curled his left arm across Adam’s torso and tilted his face up to Adam’s .. ‘Hello, BabyBoy’ he said ‘I have missed you so fucking much it hurts ...’

Tommy never failed to take Adam’s breath away .... Adam had never felt this way about anyone before and Tommy had just voiced exactly how he felt.

Immediately, the atmosphere became sexually charged ... they locked eyes for a long moment until Tommy could resist no longer. With his eyes still burning into Adam’s, he lengthened his neck and took Adam’s bottom lip in between his own ... he suckled there for a moment before taking a quick nip.

Adam’s head was spinning already ... fuck ... he usually took control of situations with lovers, dates, partners .. but this boy just floored him.

Tommy watched Adam’s reaction with great satisfaction ... yeah, he wants me ..... he really wants me.

Adam gathered his thoughts and grabbed a handful of hair at the back of Tommy’s head .. he pulled his head back far enough so that he could bore down into Tommy’s eyes with his own. Their eyes met for a good long time before Adam said ‘You kill me, Tommy ... I have nothing if I don’t have you’ then he brushed his lips against Tommy’s.

The reaction was instant ... Tommy groaned and arched his back, pushing his groin towards Adam ..... Adam kissed him deeply and stroked his hand lightly over Tommy’s erection.

Then Tommy pushed Adam back and kissed him roughly .. at the same time undoing Adam’s jeans and stroking him gently. The breathing had become erratic for both of them and Tommy breathily asked Adam how long until they were at the hotel?

Adam told him that they had already passed the hotel ... but it wouldn’t be long until they reached their destination. Adam pulled Tommy’s head towards him and kissed him sensually once more. Then said ‘OK Glitterbaby, almost there’ with that he gently pushed Tommy away and got himself together .. although it was difficult watching Tommy’s hungry eyes and engorged lips.

The limo pulled into another underground car park and found its spot. The doors were opened for both Adam & Tommy. Adam nodded to the driver who was retrieving Tommy’s luggage from the trunk ‘ Just leave it outside the door please’ ... ‘yes sir’ said the driver.

Tommy was bemused as Adam grabbed his hand and led him to the elevator. Adam now had this excited kid like demeanour about him as he dragged Tommy in and pressed the button marked Penthouse.

They kissed and fondled all the way to the top .. then the elevator doors opened directly into a huge lobby – Adam pulled Tommy by the hand and they were soon standing in front of an impressive looking door.

‘Where the fuck are we?’ asked Tommy.

Adam put his key into the lock and flung back the door ... ‘go on’ he said ‘take a look Glitterbaby’

Tommy wandered into the most amazing apartment that he had ever seen in his life ... his eyes were wide open and his jaw slack ....’Fuck’ he said ‘what the fuck is this?’

Adam closed the front door behind them – luxuriating in the wonder in Tommy’s eyes. ‘Check this out Glitterbaby’ he said, as he led Tommy out first onto the balcony with spa overlooking the Thames and then the bedroom. It was the most incredible bedroom that Tommy had ever seen ... just imagine the best bedroom you have ever seen in your life and then multiply that by 1,000.

Tommy looked up at Adam in awe ... ‘you rented this for our three days here?’

Adam took Tommy by the hand and led him to the balcony once more. He grabbed some glasses and then a bottle of champagne from the bar fridge, poured them a drink and then – as they were chinking glasses in a toast said ... ‘actually Tommy – I bought this for us’

Tommy stopped dead in his tracks, dropped his head a little and looked up at Adam ... he said nothing though.

Adam eyed him cautiously ...’ well, say something ..’ he said.

Tommy walked to the edge of the balcony and leaned on the wall looking out over the river. Adam came up behind him and wrapped his arms round him ... ‘what are you thinking, baby?’ he asked.

Tommy turned into Adam’s embrace ‘I am thinking that I love you so much that it hurts and that I can’t believe that you bought this place ... it’s beautiful ...thank you for bringing me here’

Adam held Tommy’s face in his hands ‘my beautiful Baby ... did you hear what I said?’

Tommy looked at Adam confused for a moment and then nodded ... ‘Yup, you bought it’

Adam kissed him gently again ‘ I bought it for US ... do you get it now?!’

Tommy blinked and looked away for a moment. Adam gently kissed his slender neck ... 'in case you don’t get it yet’ he said ‘this is our place in London ... your name is on the title if you want it to be ... you just have to sign something and it’s ours ...’


	2. Part Two

Tommy stared at Adam for a moment ‘You are kidding, right?’

Adam knew that it would take some convincing – he was prepared for this conversation.

‘Tommy – you and me, how long are we going to be together?’

‘Forever’ said Tommy without any hesitation as his wide eyes grew soft and loving once more. ‘I am yours forever, you know that’.

Adam wanted to kiss him so badly right then - it would be so easy to just kiss Tommy forever but Adam was determined to get closure on the issue at hand and when Adam is determined ........

‘Fuck you are beautiful’ Adam hesitated ‘and so right - I am yours forever too ... that is why I want to do this. Our first home together, something that we can share ’ Tommy interrupted ‘but, I haven’t ... its your money, it wouldn’t be fair to ...’ he garbled out.

At each stage of this non-sentence, Adam was raising his eyebrow quizzically ’Woah, stop, hold your horses’. Tommy stopped and stood there with his mouth forming another ‘but’ .....

Adam continued ‘So, as I am yours and you are mine - which, by the way, makes me the happiest man alive’ he kissed Tommy quickly on the nose (because that was the safest place to kiss him right now) ‘all that I have is yours and all that you have is mine. It’s that simple, done deal, now stop arguing!’ Adam kissed Tommy again on the nose, and the eyes, the forehead, the eyes again (ohhh, those eyelashes) and finally on the mouth. Tommy kissed him back - goddam, but Adam forced himself to stop and lengthened his arms looking at Tommy intently.

Tommy put his arms around Adams waist, clutching his hands together behind Adam’s back and nuzzling his head against Adam’s strong chest. Oh, how Adam loved this, his beautiful boy holding him tightly as if he never wanted to let him go and Adam protecting him, this was how it was always meant to be.

‘All that I have is yours, eh?’ Tommy said with a smile that Adam could hear ‘are you sure that you can handle the Mash boxed set, the MacBook and the pearls?’ Tommy straightened up to watch Adam’s face as he ran through those questions in his head and used his comedic eyes to act out the answers! ‘Yup, I think that I can handle all of that ... especially the pearls’ Adam gave Tommy one of his pretend sexy looks and licked a line along Tommy’s neck.

Tommy loosened his grip on Adam ‘Well I guess that I had better have a look at the amenities here before I make my decision!’ With that Tommy was off in a whirlwind around the place with Adam chasing behind.

Tommy ran straight to the bedroom ... pointed at the flat panel TV and nodded as if marking a mental checklist. The bedside drawers were next - there were condoms, lube and some other toys in the one on Adam’s side of the bed. He turned to Adam and grinned, Adam shrugged in a ‘what can I say?’ kind of way!

Tommy poked his head round the door of the en-suite bathroom, quietly mouthed WOW to himself, then turned back to Adam nonchalantly and raced past him into the kitchen. He flung open the fridge and found it stocked with beer - he laughed, nodded and turned to look at Adam.

Adam was loving every crazy minute of this – he stood there with his arms folded and his eyebrow asking the question.

‘Weeeell - as long as you promise to be here all the time ... I think this place has everything that I need’ Tommy said with a mock serious look on his face. He then launched himself at Adam, wrapping his legs tightly round Adam’s waist and kissed him fondly. ‘Where do I sign?!’

Adam was ecstatic - he had wanted this to go right so badly. It was also a wonderful affirmation of where their relationship stood right now and Adam couldn’t have been happier.

Adam turned his body so that Tommy ended up sitting on the counter, Tommy was still holding onto Adam tightly and only began to relax his grip when Adam started nibbling his neck. Adam’s expression changed .. all of a sudden it was hungry and he hurriedly pulled Tommy towards him so that Tommy was sitting right on the very edge of the counter, his legs wide around Adam’s hips and their hardened cocks were pressing against one another through layers of clothing.

Adam’s mouth found Tommy’s – they breathed there together for a moment, eyes burning into one another’s, before Adam grabbed the back of Tommy’s head and slowly brought their lips together in a deep and passionate kiss. Tommy kissed him back forcefully, this was how it was for them - hot for one another always, each moment could turn suddenly into one of absolute desire, need, incredible lust.

Suddenly Adam found a question spilling out between those passionate kisses ‘How long have you been in love with me, Tommy?

Tommy, honest and straightforward to a fault, leaned back a little and, with eyes that almost broke Adam right then and there, gently said ‘ I have been in love with you all my life ... I knew that the moment we met .. I was just waiting for you and when you arrived I knew you were the one.’

This stopped Adam in his tracks, he knew what Tommy meant, the sensibility behind what he had just said .. it was exactly how Adam felt and, yet again, Tommy had totally surprised him.

Would he ever stop doing that? This beautiful boy, who Adam loved so deeply and entirely, loved him back and loved him as much and in the same incredible way. Adam could only wonder at how, why he got so lucky ... Tommy constantly wondered the same.

Adam lowered his head momentarily, just to take in what he had heard .... Tommy’s face was above Adam’s and he gently cupped Adam’s chin and raised his head – Tommy placed his other hand on Adam’s neck and pulled him in for a replay of the death kiss, this time with Tommy in control. He sucked Adam's bottom lip into his mouth and ran his tongue around it. He let it go and pushed his way deep into Adam's mouth. Their tongues intertwined, snaking around and finding every part of each other's hot mouths. Tommy suckled Adam's tongue passionately, taking his time. He wrapped his legs around Adam's waist and pulled himself partly off the counter, pressing his hardening cock against Adam's already aching bulge.

Adam took Tommy's face in his hands and pulled back a bit to look deep into Tommy's dark chocolate eyes. Tommy smiled, clasping his hands around Adam's neck and pressing his crotch even harder against Adam's and began to rock. Adam now held Tommy off the counter as they rocked and humped to music only they could hear. A music that throbbed up their spines to darken their eyes as they stared deeply at each other.

"Too much clothing, boy," Tommy said. "And I might be little like you like 'em but I still might break your back if we keep this up."  
"Hold on tight, lover," Adam said as he wrapped his arms tight around Tommy and started across the lounge to the bedroom. They giggled as they both realized this will be the first time in this bed. New bed. New home. Tommy felt the soft, rich fabric of the bedspread as Adam laid him down.

"We are gonna so wreck this fine fabric you chose, babyboy", he smirked as he arched back and pulled his shirt up and over his head. His bangs fell seductively over his right eye and he smiled, parting his lips just a little. He knew that Adam loved it when his hair was a bit wild and could see Adam taking it all in.

"Have I told you today how fucking beautiful you are, Tommy?" Adam inquired as he popped open the snap on Tommy's pants and began slowly pulling down his zipper.

"Hmmm. Today? No, I don't think so. But you've been busy," he winked. "Nobody's more pretty than you, blue eyes. And there ain't nothing prettier than you all naked and shit, so get outta those clothes for me, will ya?" Tommy ran his feet along Adam's sturdy thighs and wiggled his toes as he pawed at Adam's hard on in his pants.

"You think just cos I think you're so cute you can tell me what to do," Adam said as he quickly yanked off Tommy's pants exposing his worn Hanes undies with a wet spot and the swollen head of his cock already escaping the waistband. Adam then pulled off his own shirt and pants and knelt at the edge of the bed quickly giving that head a kiss. Tommy groaned and pulled Adam's shoulders to get him up on the bed. "Want you, babe," he whispered and ran his long fingers down Adam's stomach and right over Adam's throbbing cock. "Oh, this thing is all trapped in your drawers, lover. Lemme help you out here." Tommy sat up and tugged at the briefs allowing Adam's enormous cock to spring out and bounce against his stomach. Adam smiled as he watched Tommy's eyes widen then close with arousal. Tommy's hands quickly wrapped around his lover's aching penis and he slowly stroked for a while looking like he was praying with such a serene little smile on his face.

This was the Tommy that only Adam knew. When they had first ever made love Adam was struck with just how free a spirit Tommy could be. He didn't like labels because he defied them all. He was simultaneously naive and wise, funny and very stoic, manly and oh so feminine. He worked on instinct and Adam learned to just let him go. He'd be tender and hesitant one second and then absolutely feral the next. Adam watched Tommy in his own little world stroking him with his little smile. His freakishly long lashes fluttering and casting shadows across his cheekbones.

Adam moaned a little and brought Tommy out of his reverie. "My little Tommy Joe, I want to see my cock in your mouth." Tommy mockingly looked shocked for a second and then devious. He curled up along Adam's side and kissed the head of his penis. He then licked slowly into the slit a few times making Adam's back arch and his eyes shut. Adam's breathing became heavier and Tommy began suckling the head. He ran his tongue around the length and nipped as he sucked his way up and down as he worked the base with his palm.

Tommy's mouth felt so hot and amazing on him. He had learned every little thing Adam loved and yet would still surprise him and make him gasp. He felt Tommy shift and opened his eyes to see that Tommy's little bottom was in the air near his head as Tommy tried to get comfortable so he could pleasure his baby. Adam reached out and took one of Tommy's knees and helped him place it on the other side of his neck making him now straddling Adam face. Adam could see Tommy's rosy balls hanging down and his long, pretty prick jutting out against his belly as he continued to suck and pull at Adam's throbbing member.

Adam stroked Tommy's cock lightly and felt Tommy start to hum in response against his own cock. He craned his neck upward and nipped at Tommy's inner thigh, licked at the backs of his balls, feeling the soft, downy brunette hairs tickle his nose. Tommy gasped and then Adam felt a drip of precum land on his collarbone as he started to more boldly stroke and rub that growing cock. Every inch of Tommy was so pretty. Adam couldn't stand it. He didn't know what was more mind blowing- what Tommy was doing to his cock or just seeing his Tommy rocking gently over him keeping time with each stroke of his freckled hand.

Tommy licked down Adam's cock and continued to hum and vibrate as he then took in one of Adam's balls all the way into his mouth and gently sucked at it. Pushing his tongue along the delicate, warm skin. "Oh, Tommy," Adam gasped. "So good, baby!" Tommy could feel Adam's balls tense up and pull up to his body. He felt Adam's pulse quicken and his stomach muscles tighten. He quickly put his mouth back on the head of Adam's penis just in time to catch most of the come that spat forth, with only some dribbling down his chin.

Tommy giggled. "Babyboy, you needed that bad."

Adam sighed with ecstasy and said, "I need this too." He pulled Tommy's ass towards his face and parted his buttocks. He licked boldly around Tommy's pretty pink hole. Tommy writhed. "Oh, fuck! Hunh!" Tommy began bucking back and pulling on his own hard on. "Love that. More!" Adam licked around and sucked at it. He changed direction and then slowed. Stopped and licked so gently and blew a little along Tommy's crack. "M..m....oh....more...need that." Adam smiled as he felt total power of his beautiful lover now. Felt Tommy's arm stroking violently and his hips bucking . Felt Tommy's skin break into a sweat. Tommy's face pressed against Adam's hip and he bit at the hip bone that jutted there. Adam's blue eyes grew wide and he grasped Tommy's tiny ass and pulled it onto his face. He slid his tongue completely into that tight little hole and made Tommy sit straight up with a moan.

"Oh, shit! Ohmyfuckinggod. Whatthefuckthat'sunbelievable. Holy fucking shit, Adam." Adam fucked his lover's ass with his tongue as Tommy began rocking up and down. "Oh, so good. So good," Tommy hissed as he felt his balls tighten, felt the heat in his loins and across his belly. "Shit, baby, your fuckin mouth. Oh....hmmmm....cummin," he gasped. His rocking faded as he licked some of his own cum that roped up onto his face. He giggled. and collapsed off of Adam while wrapping his arm across Adam's torso.

"Fuck, Adam. I did wreck the bedspread. I got cum all over it. Your fault tho," he smirked as he sat up and turned to face Adam who was smiling a big contented smile. "So, yeah, this is a pretty nice place, dude." Tommy pressed his lips against Adam's smile and placed his forehead on his. Adam's eyes sparkled and he pulled his little lover into a tight embrace.

Fully satiated, tiredness began to overcome them. Not letting go of one another, they somehow managed to discard the wrecked bedspread and wriggle under the sheets ... kiss 'I love you' .... kiss 'I love you too, baby'

Kiss, sigh, eyes fell closed .. breathing deepened and they slowly drifted off to sleep, limbs entwined and bodies pressed together - totally wrapped in each other which is exactly as it was always meant to be.


	3. Part Three

Tommy woke early ... Adam was still sleeping, his body clock was already on Europe time. Tommy was tired but just couldn’t sleep ... he slid out of bed and rummaged in his bag for his pyjama bottoms and a sweatshirt – he was pulling them on as he walked towards the bedroom door.

He closed the door quietly behind him, ran his fingers through his tousled hair and stretched screwing up his face and yawning. He padded over to the kitchen, smiling to himself at what had started in here a few hours earlier ... a surge once again in his lower belly at the very thought of it.

Thankfully Adam had stocked the fridge with food as well as beer ... Tommy poured himself an orange juice and stretched once again, shaking his head to clear it of the sleepiness ... what to do now? He grabbed the remote control that was lying on the coffee table and flicked on the TV for company. Tommy then lay back on the mountain of cushions on the sofa and lazily surfed through the channels.

Finding nothing much that took his attention, he walked towards the glass wall that overlooked the Thames. After a little searching, he eventually found the door to the balcony and walked over to take in the view once more, reflecting on the events of the last few weeks.

He and Adam were crazy in love with one another, the time that they had spent apart when Adam was away for a month had been the worst time in Tommy’s life. Everyone close to them knew about their relationship and Adam wanted to proclaim it to the world ... Tommy was blown away, his gorgeous lover was bursting at the seams to let everyone know. Actually, Tommy also wanted to shout it from the rooftops – but it certainly was complicated and Tommy knew that it would be a media circus for a while. Not that he was afraid of that, he just didn’t want to be the focus when Adam’s music should be front & centre, especially right now.

They had discussed it often, Tommy thought that they should wait until after the tour – get that first tour under Adam’s belt and then maybe they could somehow make it known that they were a couple and then disappear for a while on vacation. By the time they got back, it would be old news and they would be leaving the States for the world tour and it would have to plenty of time to die down.

Adam ultimately agreed to leave the timing up to him – after all, it would be a bigger deal for Tommy, he would also be coming out to the world and the media would not pass that up easily.

Tommy turned with his back to the view and looked into the apartment. It was amazing and Tommy was still kinda in shock that Adam had bought it for them. Actually, Tommy still couldn’t quite believe how Adam Fucking Lambert had come to fall in love with him .... ‘since when did I get so fucking lucky?’ he said to himself.

It was right then that he decided – the thought hit him like a bullet. He nodded resolutely to himself and rushed back into the apartment. He made tea for Adam and poured himself another OJ and made his way to the bedroom. Adam was still sleeping, but this couldn’t wait. He put their drinks on the nightstand and whispered ‘Adam, Adam – are you awake?’

Adam made a slight noise and turned over onto his back. Tommy jumped on the bed and straddled him ‘Adam, wake up ... I have something for you’ he said while gently shaking Adam by the shoulders. Adam gradually woke – he yawned, rubbed his eyes and then smiled at Tommy ‘morning Glitterbaby!’ Tommy was still sitting up astride Adam – he smiled back, kissed his fingertip and placed his finger on Adam’s lips.

‘Don’t I get a real one?’ pouted Adam.

‘In a minute ... I have something to tell you first’ .... ‘ I want to do it NOW’ he said excitedly.

‘Well, don’t we all!’ Adam said with a growl ‘ but you appear to be wearing altogether too many clothes ....’ Tommy waved his hands around in excitement ‘Not that, well I do .... but first you have to listen to me ..’ he had Adam’s full attention now, Adam propped himself up on his elbows waiting for what Tommy had to say.

‘From today’ Tommy started ‘from today, we are a couple!’

Adam questioned Tommy with his eyes for a moment ’..... are you saying what I think you are saying?’

Tommy was grinning widely.. he nodded his head.

Adam grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him down beside him on the bed – he leaned over Tommy looking like the cat that got the cream ‘I love you so fucking much’ he said before planting a huge kiss on Tommy’s forehead ‘and now everyone is going to know it!’ Adam was beyond ecstatic about this, it was what he had wanted for so long. ‘since when did I get so fucking lucky?’ Adam said and Tommy smiled to himself to hear that.

Now that the reveal was going to become a reality, they needed to decide on how best to go about it. They discussed again the fact that it was their love, their life – that neither wanted to hide it yet neither wanted to make a huge deal out of it. Both had known for months that a core group of fans were onto them ... in fact they kind of got a kick out of revealing ‘clues’ that no-one else would even notice and watching the flailing that ensued! It also really helped them because they knew that there was a whole lot of support out there with a part of the fandom that also adored Tommy and adored Adommy even more.

It was Tommy’s suggestion that they should just be themselves and let people gradually get used to it. No planning, they would just take it as it came and play it as the cards fell. Adam marvelled at how in tune they were, this is exactly how he had imagined doing it - just like any other couple. He grabbed Tommy to him tightly, no words, just a demonstration that he would always look after and cherish him and would never let him go.

They spent a lazy morning in bed – they showered together then talked a lot and kissed a lot, they would have preferred to stay like that together for a few more days but work was calling.

Adam selected his outfit for the round of radio interviews that was planned ... Tommy mostly lay on the bed and watched Adam applying his make-up and doing his hair, sometimes he would jump up and tease Adam with promises of the amazing things that he would like to do to him right now and sometimes he would just be quiet and behold the man of his dreams, the love of his life.

Eventually, Adam was ready .... he looked at Tommy, who was rocking the Lolita look ... lying provocatively on the sumptuous bed, hand down PJ bottoms, seductive look on his face and eyes to fucking die for .....

Adam groaned and started towards him - ‘fuck’ was all he could say before he kissed Tommy quickly on the forehead and made towards the door. ‘See you later, baby’ (he would see him later for the sound checks at G-A-Y_ ‘call Monte and tell him you will meet him there .... I’ll let him know what happened’ Adam beamed ... ‘... and listen out for me on the radio, I’ll give you a shout out!’

Tommy laughed ‘how are you going to give me a shout out Babyboy?’ he asked .... ‘Baby You’re Beautiful of course’ Adam said, still beaming.... ‘every time I say those words it’s for you, you know that’

As Adam was riding the elevator down to the lobby he just couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. At the same time Tommy was laying back on their bed, his hands interlaced behind his head grinning wildly at the ceiling ‘Good morning London’ he said ‘ I have a feeling that we are going to get well acquainted!’

Tommy’s phone beeped, it was a text from Adam. He eyes softened and he smiled his little lovesmile when he read ‘Adommy is real motherfuckers!’


End file.
